


This Home is Home

by Starofwinter



Series: Gotal Aliit [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Catharsis, Confessions, Feels, Multi, din has a complicated relationship with his armor now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: This home is home, and all that I need.Din comes home and makes a decision about his armor.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Fennec Shand
Series: Gotal Aliit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	This Home is Home

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SAID THE LAST CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE THE ONLY ANGST BUT LOOK. I HAD TO. 
> 
> I was rewatching S1 and the scene with Din talking about his armor and the covert with Omera hit me like a truck, so here we are.
> 
> (Title and summary from Always Gold, by Radical Face)

When Din makes his way in, Boba nods to the handful of farmers standing in front of him. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I’ll make sure things are handled fairly.” They all nod and file out, talking amongst themselves, giving Din curious looks that make him tense. 

Once they’re gone, he crosses the distance between the stairs and the throne to let Boba wrap his arms around him. Boba squeezes the back of his neck as he rests his forehead against Din’s helmet, and they take a long moment to breathe together. Finally, Din breaks away. “I-” he takes a deep breath before he impulsively moves, pulling off his helmet only to keep it at his side, his hand wrapped so tightly around it that the edge feels like it could cut through the leatheris of his glove.

When he opens his eyes, it’s to see that Boba and Fennec have both turned away. His chest aches as he sees them, a fierce love stealing his breath. “It’s okay,” he says softly, “I want you to see me.”

Fennec turns first, and she smiles. “You’re prettier than I expected,” she teases, and he feels his face go warm. She cups his cheek, nails scraping lightly over the scruff there, and he closes his eyes as he shivers. He can’t remember the last time anyone touched his face, and his skin feels too sensitive.

Boba is there on his other side, a warm hand resting at the back of his neck, fingers in the curls there. “Mesh’la,” he murmurs, his eyes running over his face, and suddenly, it’s too much. Din closes his eyes, and then they’re both there, letting him hide his face against them. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, “I’m not-” He’s only willingly let anyone see his face  _ once _ since his verd'goten, and it’s different this time, when it’s not a goodbye. It’s a coming home. He isn’t used to being seen, to feeling eyes on him that aren’t intended as a threat. 

“We’ve got you.” 

And they do. 

Finally, he thinks he can breathe again, and he pulls back, looking at them both, taking them in. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

“What changed your mind?” Fennec asks, and he searches her face, trying to find judgment that isn’t there; it’s only curiosity.

Din swallows hard, searching for the answer to the question. “I can’t go back,” he says after a pause that stretches into lightyears, “No one saw my face until I took off my helmet to save Grogu. I made the choice to put him before my Creed, twice, and now that I’ve taken it off, I can’t put it back on again. Not the way I wore it before.” He’d told Omera that, and he wasn’t sure she understood, but from the looks Boba and Fennec give him, they do. He’d left his life, everything he’s ever known, behind because he loves his son. He’s choosing to stay with them because he loves them. There are ways to regain his standing in the Covert, but he wants to stay  _ here _ . 

Boba pulls him in again, holding him so tight that Din is sure his ribs would be aching if not for his armor, and as he rests their foreheads together, he says, “You’re home now.”

And he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the next chapter started, and it's very smutty already, so that's your reward for two feelsy chapters <3


End file.
